


Opposites attract

by HWHJ2000



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWHJ2000/pseuds/HWHJ2000
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader





	1. Prologue (very short)

"This is all your fault, she's in the hospital because of YOU" She said sobbing. "It wasn't my fault I-I didn't do anything" He replied hesitantly. "It's your fault I almost lost my best friend I will never forgive you Hwang Hyunjin" She cried. "Please hear me out-" he tried getting out before she slapped him. "I hate you" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 1

_A new JYPE boy group will be debuting soon! Check out the revealed eight members._

She had been waiting for the news of the new boy group so she excitingly pressed on the article. As she was looking at the members she felt the sudden urge to throw up. She saw the person she hated most and swore to never look at again, Hwang Hyunjin. She couldn't believe someone who she hated so much would be getting ready to be loved by millions. " _Hyunjin is so handsome~", "Hyunjin looks so lovely!!! Can't wait for the debut: )"," Ah Hyunjin has already captured my heart", "Hyunjin is already my bias!!!"._ Reading those comments almost made her throw up in disgust. " Only if they knew what he did." She told herself angrily.

She decided to go on a walk outside to relieve the stress from what had just happened. "What's wrong Aera?" her neighbor asked. "I'm going on a walk" She responded quickly and left her apartment. As she turned she could see posters of _him_ everywhere. This only made her get a greater headache. She decided to take down and vandalize his posters. She put on her hoodie and mask so nobody could recognize her and started to write stuff on his posters. " _Hwang Hyunjin is a criminal"._ She drew stuff on his face and made lengthy claims and noticed people were recording her so she ran back to her apartment. She stopped in the corner of her apartment to catch her breath. " What happened?" The neighbor asked again. "I just took a run, nothing else." She said as she continued walking to her apartment. "Do you need anything, are you alright?" He asked once again for reassurance. "Yes I'm fine." She lied. She entered her apartment and sat on the couch. She opened her phone to a new notification. " _Crazy anti-fan of Straykids Hyunjin vandalizes his debut posters!"._ When she read the notification she jumped and immediately looked at the comments. "What a crazy person...", "We must find and avenge her!!". "Wow..what a lifeless person lol". As she read the comments she didn't find herself getting sad instead happy she might get his attention. "Soon your fans will know...You don't know what's coming for you Hwang Hyunjin!" She told herself.


	3. Chapter 2

"God I almost forgot today was the first day of college." She said while reaching to turn off her alarm. She suddenly remembered everything that happened yesterday and was put in a bad mood. "Let's cheer up karma will get him!" She told herself. She looked at her phone and saw the video of her was still trending. _Sigh._ She got ready like normal and quickly left. She arrived at campus early in hopes of being able to explore the campus a bit. "Hello, my name is Kim Aera I'm a freshman at this college." She told the lady at the front desk. "You will be needing to take your ID picture during your free period but since you're here early you can go ahead and do it now. She went into the photo room to take her ID picture. "Smile!" The cameraman said. She smiled widely and imagined she was looking at cute kittens. "Here you go ma'am, have a nice day." He said. "Thank you, you too!" She replied. "Thank you, ma'am!" She told the lady at the front desk on her way out.

Today was starting greatly for Aera. She walked around the campus and looking at all the different clubs. After an hour or so, it was time to head to class although it was still quite early. She walked into class and saw only one other girl already sitting. "Hi!" she told the girl in the corner. She shyly looked up and smiled at her. She walked her way and greeted her once again. "Hello, my name is Aera, nice to meet you!" She told her. "Hello Aera, my name is Chaeri, its nice to meet you too!" she responded. "Can I sit next to you?"She asked. "Yes!" She nodded. As time passed more and more people entered the classroom until the last bell rang. "Goodmorning everyone! Welcome to Seoul University, I will be your professor Mrs.Jinae." She told the class. "As for the first day you can sit wherever, but tomorrow I will be partnering you up for the semester." She said. "I hope we get _partnered_ up" She whispered to Chaeri. "Okay let's get to learni-" She said before she got interrupted." Mr.Hwang just because you think you're a celebrity doesn't mean you can come late to class now go sit in an empty seat. Just when she thought everything was going great, something had to happen. It was _HIM._ As he walked by her desk she gave him a cold stare that could scare anyone. She thought she had finally gotten rid of him but no, he somehow always made it back into her life. She was so busy thinking about everything that in no time the lunch bell rang. "You all are dismissed for lunch." She said happily and exited the classroom. "Chaeri, let's go get lunch!" She said. She nodded and followed Aera to the cafeteria but suddenly got stopped in the middle of the hallway. "It's you again." He said. "Are you obsessed with me...I mean you even followed me here?" He added arrogantly. "Hyunjin don't you think you're too full of yourself? Why would I be obsessed with you I want nothing to do with you" She said. "Oh yea, so it wasn't you who vandalized my posters yesterday?" He whispered in her ear. She stood frozen. "How did he know?" She thought to herself. She looked at him in the eyes laughed and left. "Come on Chaeri let's go, he's delusional." she said. They continued walking to the cafeteria and sat down to eat their lunch. Still frightened she asked "Hey isn't that Hyunjin a celebrity? How do you guys know each other..did something happen between you?" "He almost killed my best friend..." She said while remembering the argument they had. They finished their lunch silently and headed back to class.

**TIME SKIP**

"Class is dismissed you may now leave." The teacher said. Aera got up and avoided all contact with Hyunjin. She felt someone grab her by the arm. "Why are you ignoring me when you're the one who did something wrong...I could even sue you" he said cockily. "Then do it." She said and turned around. "You know you can't ignore me forever" She heard in the distance as she walked to the hall. As she walked out of campus she saw Chaeri sitting on some steps. "Oh hey Chaeri, that's where you went." She told her. "Mhm I was going to go somewhere with my dad but he canceled." She said sadly. "Well to cheer you up, how about we go to a karaoke?!" She suggested. "Mmm ok!" She responded. She helped her up from the stairs and started walking to the karaoke place. "What kinda music do you listen to?" She asked Chaeri. "I listen to a bit of every genre like Kpop, KRnB, Jpop, Cpop, western music..." She rambled. The rest of the walk was silent, with occasional conversation starters but still a bit awkward. The two arrived at the karaoke place and rented a room for 3 hours. "What song do you want to put first Chaeri?" She asked. "Try Again by Jaehyun & d.ear" She responded almost immediately. For hours they danced and sang and grew closer. "Thank you for cheering me up I feel a lot better now" She confessed. Aera smiled in response and gave her a hug. "I'll walk you back to the dorms it's not that late." She suggested. As they were walking out they heard a beautiful voice coming from the room next to them. The voice was unique and caught their attention causing them to sneak up to the window and see who it is. "Come here let's see who it is" She instructed. Aera then got on her tippy toes to see who it was. When she finally saw who it was the excitement immediately left. "Chaeri let's go." She said in an angry tone. They walked out and continued walking back to the dorms. "Did something happen?" She asked. "Nothing, don't worry." She deceivingly said. The whole walk they spoke as if they knew each other for years and were more comfortable around each other. "Well we're here now go in before the guards close up!!" She said. "Mm okay! Thank you for today bye bye" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her smile made Aera forget what happened. When Aera finally arrived home she saw her parents were still not home. She headed to her room and laid down. " _Goodnight !"_ Read the notification she received." _Who's this???_ _"_ She responded alarmingly. She thought nothing of the text and just stared at the ceiling."Finally, the day is over." She thought to herself before finally falling asleep.


End file.
